La princesa y el barbero
by Prika T
Summary: Le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tanto cabello... y ella era tan amable e ingenua. Fred nunca en su vida se había sentido tan... travieso. En definitiva, hay personas que jamás deberían conocerse. Este es el cruce mas crack que he hecho hasta el momento xD


**Se que todos los que nacieron en los 90´s apoyaran esta loca idea (aunque por otro lado, yo creo muchas cosas, como que la mayoría de las leyendas urbanas son ciertas, pero esa es otra historia).**

**Rapunzel, con su cabello de mas de 20 metros y el escalofriante Fred (como se le conoce en Latinoamérica), un barbero con una fijación insana por rasurar todo lo que tenga pelo. Alguien debía cruzarlos. No podía hacerle caso omiso a este impulso.**

**Ya he dicho esto antes y también lo diré ahora. No importa que no tenga comentarios, ni favoritos o alertas, mi infancia y mi presente están mesclados aquí. Eso es suficiente para mí.**

**En esta historia se desarrolla dentro de la película de Enredados y Fred es el barbero extraño del pueblo.**

**Ya se que el titulo suena como cuento de los hermanos Grimm, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encantan sus cuentos. Además Rapunzel es de ellos precisamente.**

**Sin más que decir, ni la caricatura ni la película me pertenecen :.,(**

**La princesa y el barbero**

1

El ultimo cliente de Fred había sido especialmente agresivo después de mirarse en el espejo de la barbería. Era uno de esos tipos con pinta de Vikingo sanguinario, de una barba tan larga, espesa y crespada que simplemente no pudo evitar ser… travieso.

Eso le había costado el correr por su vida hasta la parte mas profunda del bosque, manteniendo en alto esa sonrisa retorcida que no parecía reflejar arrepentimiento.

_Solo había sido un poco travieso después de todo._

2

La noche estaba cayendo, mientras Fred caminaba tranquilamente por la peor parte del bosque. No es como si tuviera miedo de estar ahí de todas maneras, había estado en lugares mucho peores, encerrado meses enteros y el aire del bosque siempre le ayudaba a calmar un poco su perturbada y traviesa cabeza.

Había perdido a su mas reciente cliente varios kilómetros atrás y regresar a la ciudad no le parecía una buena idea en ese momento.

-¡Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello!- escuchó de repente, entre la espesura del bosque, una cantarina voz femenina. Al remover las ramas de unos crecidos arbustos, observo algo que la escena con detalle.

-¡Ya voy madre!- la torre era muy alta, pero aun así logro contemplarla. Joven y hermosa, como su amada Barbara antes de que pasara lo inevitable. En esos momentos tendría el cabello a la altura de los hombros, a diferencia de ella. Era lo mas bello que había visto en toda su vida.

Ella era 90% cabello.

¡Tanto cabello!, metros y metros dorados bajando por la ventana de aquella torre enmohecida, como una cascada sedosa que le provoco unas ganas monstruosas de ser tan… travieso.

Rapunzel era su nombre y Fred sabia que jamás lograría olvidarlo.

3

Su cabello sencillamente no le provocaba nada, esa emoción de cortarlo desde la raíz era inexistente. No sentía ganas de ser travieso con esos mechones negros, rizados, sin orden ni atractivo para el.

O simplemente todo perdía el atractivo al compáralo con esa cabellera infinita.

Aquella mujer bajo, mascullando cosas que Fred no quiso comprender.

Rapunzel la despidió enérgica, agitando una mano mientras le gritaba que tuviera cuidado.

Los últimos rayos de sol lograron filtrarse entre las nubes del horizonte, antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ese era el momento.

4

Fred subía, apoyándose con las rodillas, paso a paso verticalmente. Había sido una suerte que ella no desenganchara su pelo, aun mas dorado bajo la luz de la luna.

Tocarlo, sujetarlo, olerlo, sentirlo bajo las palmas de sus manos sucias y callosas de barbero demente le parecía demasiado.

El miedo a resbalarse y romperse los huesos era inexistente. Era un cabello fuerte después de todo y el era un hombre delgado (o más bien consumido) que estaba a punto de cumplir el sueño de su vida.

Todo seria perfecto. Fred se sentía perfectamente travieso.

5

No se daba cuenta aun, y estaba a punto de llegar a cima de la torre. Entre mas se acercaba a la ventana, podía escuchar con mas claridad como aquella chica cantaba, casi con melancolía, una canción sobre las luces flotantes que cada año lanzaban al cielo para conmemorar el cumpleaños de la princesa perdida.

Parecía demasiado concentrada para siquiera notarlo, con los ojos perdidos en aquel millar de luces, por lo que decidió presentarse.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Fred…- el grito aterrado de Rapunzel resonó por todo el lugar, llegando incluso a las orillas del reino.

El rey y la reina no pudieron evitar voltear desconcertados en dirección al bosque, mientras liberaban otro pequeño farol, que se elevaba lento en el cielo.

6

-Mi madre salió de emergencia al pueblo…- contra todo pronóstico, la chica lo dejo finalmente subir, después de platicar un rato. El no parecía ser malo después de todo, nadie tan sonriente podría serlo.

-Es peligroso que alguien salga solo a estas horas de la noche…- Fred le dio otro sorbo a su taza de te, intentando guardar la compostura.

-¡Eso mismo le dije!- respondió entusiasmada, tomando la tetera con cuidado para no quemarse- Pero ella es muy valiente y prefiere que me quede aquí en vez de acompañarla

-Es una lastima, nunca te he visto por el pueblo…- a pesar de todo, Fred intentaba tener una charla cordial, para no asustarla antes de tiempo.

-Es que nunca he ido al pueblo, ni tampoco al reino, en realidad…- miro por la ventana del techo el millar de faroles iluminando el cielo- Nunca he salido de aquí. No conozco a nadie más que mi madre- su voz se torno de pronto triste y dolorosa.

-Ahora me conoces a mí- Fred intento sonreír de una manera menos escalofriante de lo habitual sin éxito, pero ella no pareció notar la chispa obsesiva y desquiciada que ampliamente reflejaba.

-Si, y tengo un buen presentimiento con eso- su sonrisa era dulce, alegre, casi ingenua- ¿Otra galleta?, las horneé yo misma- al parecer tenia demasiado tiempo libre.

-Por supuesto…- Fred tomo una, incluso dos galletas. No recordaba la ultima vez que había tomado el te con alguien que no quisiera encerrarlo en un asilo mental.

Era una sensación agradable.

7

-¿Y como es afuera?, ¿Cómo es el mundo exterior?- siempre le había interesado saber que era lo que había mas allá del bosque. En el fondo, no creía que fuera tan malo como su supuesta madre le contaba.

-es bastante… espacioso- a Fred le costaba trabajo concentrarse.

-¿Y las personas?- por mas que le preguntaba a su madre, ella siempre cambiaba de tema, mirándola con dureza si llegaba a insistir demasiado.

-Ellos son la mejor parte, millones de personas diferentes a las que puedes…- el sonido de su voz aumento considerablemente, pensar en todo ese cabello que había visto a lo largo de su carrera como barbero lo hacia sentir esa emoción traviesa que lo había llevado a pasar meses enteros encerrado.

-¿Conocer?- la princesa perdida completo la frase sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Claro- afeitar hubiera sonado menos apropiado.

8

-¿Ves esas luces en el cielo?- Rapunzel era normalmente la que iniciaba cada platica, para suerte de Fred.

-Como cada año- era difícil no verlas por el cristal de su barbería cerrada, o entre los barrotes de la ventana del improvisado sanatorio mental. Había solo uno en el reino y nunca había permanecido demasiado tiempo dentro, pero había algo en ese día que lo sobre estimulaba a ser mas travieso de lo normal.

-Se que no son estrellas, porque las estrellas no lucen así…- nada parecía pasársele por alto. Sin duda era la emoción de hablar con alguien más.

-Son faroles de combustión de gas, los prenden por la noche y se elevan hasta perderse en el horizonte- eso había sonado casi poético, nada mal para alguien que tenia que voltear constantemente la cabeza al techo para disimular el sudor acumulado en su rostro por la emoción y las ansias.

-¿Por qué solo una vez al año?- y justo en su cumpleaños.

-Hay una historia sobre ello, pero es demasiado larga y te puede parecer aburrida- En realidad Fred no deseaba hablar demasiado, por algún motivo, cuando conversaba con alguien gustaba de contar como era que había dejado rasurado a medio pueblo.

-No, no, no, por favor…- suplico la chica- tenemos tiempo, madre volverá hasta mañana, después del amanecer- una de las preguntas más grandes para ella estaba a punto de encontrar respuesta gracias a su inesperado visitante.

En definitiva, dejarlo entrar había sido una idea tan brillante como aquellos faroles.

9

-Y por eso, cada año los lanzan, con la esperanza de que la princesa raptada los vea y vuelva a casa…- había intentado resumir todo lo posible, tratando de no mirar tan fijamente la cara fascinada de ella, que lo observaba detenidamente con aquellos ojos profundamente verdes, enmarcados con una cabellera tan larga, dorada y perfecta.

-Es una hermosa historia, algo triste, pero estoy segura que la princesa podrá verlas algún día y la guiaran de nuevo al reino, con su verdadera familia…- estaba describiendo justamente su destino sin siquiera saberlo -No puedo creerlo, la princesa y yo cumplimos años el mismo día… y… y ambas acabamos de cumplir 17 años…

-Podrían ser la misma persona- no necesitaba atar demasiados cabos, incluso podía darlo por hecho.

-No, eso seria… imposible- creer algo así, incluso el pensarlo siquiera, pondría en duda su pasado y presente, comprometiendo la veracidad de todo lo dicho por aquella mujer a la que llamaba madre.

-¿Otra galleta?- esta vez fue Fred el que le ofreció el tazón repleto, al mirarla cabizbaja. Rapunzel sonrió entonces, tomando una.

10

-Pascal y tu deberían conocerse algún día, se llevarían de maravilla- no había pasado mucho tiempo, apenas unas horas y Rapunzel parecía tener siempre algo nuevo que decir.

-¿Pascal?- hasta donde el sabia, ella le había contado que vivía sola con su madre. La presencia de un tercero podría amenazar sus planes.

-Si, ha sido mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo, es un camaleón increíble…- Fred no era quien para juzgar a las personas por su salud mental, y hasta cierto punto era comprensible por todos aquellos años de aislamiento con el mundo exterior.

-Seria un placer conocerlo- menciono cortésmente Fred- Ambos son bienvenido a mi barbería, por si un día decides salir

-¿Barbería?- No le resultaba familiar esa palabra.

-Si, es un lugar donde va la gente a cortarse el cabello y afeitarse la barba en el caso de los caballeros

-¿C-cortar cabello?- su voz tembló ante la idea.

-si, me dedico a cortar cabello, lo hago todo el día- algo en la mirada de Fred pareció volverse sombría.

-No puedo creer que haya gente que haga eso, ¿Por qué motivo lo harían?- Rapunzel no pudo evitar agarrar entre sus brazos con recelo una buena cantidad de su cabello.

-Hay personas que llegan a sentir incomodidad al tener demasiado pelo, a algunos les puede llegar a resultar estorboso y cansado o simplemente solo quieren un cambio, por eso vienen conmigo…

-Sigo sin entenderlo, yo no puedo imaginar mi vida sin el, es una parte importante de mi…

Rapunzel amaba genuinamente a esos mechones larguísimos y dorados. Realmente seria una lastima que alguien se sintiera travieso y simplemente… los cortara.

11

-¡Tienes que ver lo que puede hacer Fred!- la chica jalo un banco y una silla de pasada y lo puso entre la sala y el comedor. Luego, tomándolo del brazo, logro sentarlo en el banco antes de que este pudiera reaccionar o decir algo.

Fue un error haber puesto esa cantidad abrumadora de cabello sobre su regazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto, algo preocupada por la palidez repentina de su invitado.

-S-si, claro… es solo que… jamás había visto tanto cabello junto…- Fred estaba tan nervioso que dejo caer el cepillo las dos veces que se lo ofreció la chica. Estaba completamente perdido.

No debió hacerlo, le había dicho a que se dedicaba y aun así, pensando que seria una persona cuerda (lo cual no era) se puso a explicarle que a parte de ser el cabello mas largo y espectacular del mundo, también tenia poderes mágicos.

Travieso. Jamás en su vida se había sentido mas travieso que en ese momento.

12

Brillaba como el sol, como una estrella, como el dorado oro a contra luz… Fred pudo sentir como algo cambio dentro de el al pasar dos veces el cepillo entre aquel campo infinito de trigo.

Rapunzel dejo de cantar al sentir un ligero jalón de pelo y el sonido del banco cayendo.

-¿Pasa algo Fred?- pregunto, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Al momento de voltear, pudo sentir ese escalofrió tardío, muy muy tardío, de que algo no andaba del todo bien con su invitado.

Solo se encontraba el banco, tirado en el piso. De Fred no había ni rastro, al igual que el cabello que le dio a cepillar.

13

_-Afuera la gente es malvada hija…-_ recordó Rapunzel la frase que le había dicho su madre desde que tenia memoria. Ahora, tirada en el suelo y amarrada con su propio cabello no le servía de mucho, pero definitivamente era un lección para el futuro, si es que salía bien librada de aquello.

_-El mundo esta lleno de personas que desearan robarte tu don- _hubiera querido gritar, pero Fred le cubría demasiado bien la boca con la mano. Ella lo mordió con bastante fuerza un par de veces, pero el no parecía sentir dolor alguno. Como si en medio del bosque alguien la fuera a escuchar de todos modos.

_-Jamás confíes en nadie más que en tu madre Rapunzel…-_ Ella volvió a escuchar en su mente, antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar una cantidad torrencial de lágrimas.

14

Aquella cosa que Fred sujetaba con su mano libre sonaba como una colmena llena de abejas enfurecidas. Una de sus múltiples obsesiones idealizadas había sido la de crear una maquina capaz de cortar el cabello de raíz, justo como lo haría una navaja, pero mas rápido y seguro… o al menos así lo fue después del decimo intento al probarlo con ovejas.

Era el prototipo bizarro de una afeitadora, a la cual Fred solo debía darle cuerda para hacerla funcionar, como si fuera el juguete de un niño. El habría podido ser una persona brillante de no tener la mente tan revuelta y tan… traviesa.

Ese día seria histórico, el mejor de toda su vida. Todos su sueños y metas capilares, el motivo de su profesión y una oportunidad que no se volvería a repetir porque claramente sabia que jamás encontraría una cabellera igual a esa.

_Y sin embargo no era justo._

15

Fred arrastraba los pies con cansancio, levantando a su paso pequeñas nubes de polvo. Demasiado pensativo para mirar por donde iba, recordaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado y lo apenado que estaba por sus acciones.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron el cielo justo cuando Fred iba entrando al pueblo.

-Buenos días- saludo cortésmente a aquella mujer de cabellos negros que mantenía aprisa su marcha. Como respuesta obtuvo una mirada despectiva antes de ser pasado por alto. Era la misma mujer que Rapunzel había llamado madre una infinidad de veces, a pesar de no tener nada en común.

Camino un rato mas, mirando el amanecer especialmente hermoso, aunque no tanto como ella. Debía aprovechar esos últimos momentos de libertad antes de volver a ser encerrado.

Al pasar entre la gente, esta lo miraba con temor y desagrado, murmurando, evitando los movimientos bruscos para no alterarlo. Esas personas le parecían cada vez mas y mas singulares.

-Tres meses Fred, ibas tan bien y lo tiraste a la basura por nada…- un hombre vestido de blanco se había plantado enfrente de el. Lo conocía bastante bien y ahora lo miraba lleno de decepción mezclada con lastima.

-Fue una confusión, solo corte mas de lo que el cliente pidió- su buen humor regreso únicamente para responderle. El padre de Barbara siempre le había parecido un buen tipo.

-Vamos Fred, si nos damos prisa tal vez alcances el desayuno- esperaba no tener que arrestarlo en medio del mercado, y para su agrado, así fue.

-¿Sigue siendo el mismo menú de siempre?- ambos sabían el camino, así que comenzaron a caminar a la par.

-No, despidieron a la cocinera por robarse los cubiertos y tuvieron que cambiarlo- el centro para enfermos mentales estaba relativamente cerca, así que no tenia demasiada prisa en llegar.

-¿Margarett?- recordaba con cariño a aquella mujer pelirroja de cabello enmallado que siempre tenia un postre extra para el.

-Si- respondió con simpleza, apresurando un poco el paso.

-Es una verdadera lastima, parecía una buena mujer…- Fred reconoció a lo lejos el edificio sombrío y malgastado. Aun después de sentir aquel malestar general, trago saliva y siguió adelante. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

16

Aquel lugar estaba tan inmundo como lo recordaba. En cada habitación había un promedio de 10 personas y la división era bastante sencilla: Hombres al este, mujeres al oeste, con las habitaciones del fondo destinadas para los locos peligrosos (de un homicidio para arriba) y en las otras los demás. Estaba el proyecto en pie de separarlos por enfermedad mental, pero el dinero parecía nunca llegar.

-Tu me prometiste que jamás volverías- se le acerco un hombre sin afeitar y con las manos temblorosas en cuanto entro a la habitación.

-No, ese fue John…- Fred miro hacia el fondo para descubrir que la única ventana que había daba directamente al bosque.

-Eso explica el porque ya no lo veo, ¿No sabes que fue de el?- la claridad pareció llegar repentinamente a su mente.

-Creo que esta muerto- o eso le habían contado.

-Es una lastima… pero por lo menos cumplió su promesa- sonrió para si mismo el viejo, mirando a la nada.

-Si-dejo caer sus cosas al piso y miro por la ventana.

-¡Hey, tu! Me prometiste que jamás volverías…- volvió a repetirle el mismo hombre en cuanto le dio la espalda.

17

En noches como esa la recordaba. Con las estrellas cubriendo todo el manto oscuro del cielo, solía acordarse de cómo ella las confundía con faroles. A pesar de haber pasado dos meses ya, Fred no lograba olvidarlo. Aun era muy poco tiempo.

Recordó entonces como estando a centímetros de su cuero cabelludo, Fred se detuvo en seco al descubrir el poco sentido que tendría cortar todo ese maravilloso pelo, y una ventana de claridad pareció abrirse en su mente inesperadamente.

Luego pensó, en caso de cortarlo, ¿Qué es lo que haría después?, ¿Volver al pueblo a seguir rasurando personas?, No, claro que no. Después de haber visto algo como eso sabia que no podría contentarse con menos. Después de ella vendrían una avalancha sin fin de cabello maltratado, mugroso, completamente común.

Todas las metas, todos sus objetivos, se volverían nada tan rápido…

Por eso, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, Fred tomo aire, cambiando su cara de psicópata registrado por una seria y apesumbrada. Simplemente había sido demasiado para el.

_-En verdad lo siento…-_ recordó haber susurrado con tristeza, y apretando algo parecido a un botón, apago el patente de la maquina y dejo ir a la aterrorizada chica.

Desde entonces, ya no se sentía travieso en lo absoluto. Por nada ni por nadie que no fuera ella, y aun así no podía hacerlo. Todo era una paradoja sin sentido, pero sabia que estaría bien, siempre y cuando ella siguiera cuidando ese cabello abundante, inmenso.

Fred miro por última vez las estrellas en el cielo y fue a dormir, sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilo.

18

No se supo realmente lo curado que estaba Fred hasta que le devolvieron su prototipo de maquina de afeitar. Nadie tenia idea de como funcionaba, pero si lo que podía hacer. La habían dejado en la habitación, en un lugar visible para el y esperaron.

Para sorpresa de todos, Fred había vuelto a usar aquella cosa extraña de la manera apropiada. Cortes limpios, amplios, quitando solo lo necesario. Nadie fue rasurado en contra de su voluntad.

Era un milagro. De alguna manera algo había sanado su mente.

Dejarlo salir fue fácil y en pocos días ya se encontraba de nuevo trabajando en su barbería, repleta de clientes que nunca aprenden.

19

Había pasado un años y todo parecía demasiado perfecto como para ser cierto.

-Fred, ¿Escuchaste la noticia?- Barbara le menciono fascinada, agitando su cabello que ahora le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. De alguna manera había logrado perdonarlo, después de ser afeitada desde la raíz mientras dormía. Era incomprensible para todos, en especial para Fred, pero de alguna manera la soledad y el tiempo habían logrado limar las asperezas.

-Ni siquiera tengo idea de que me estas hablando querida Barbara- su vida había parecido arreglarse por completo en el trascurso de un año.

-La princesa perdida, creo que su nombre era Ra…ral...

-¿Rapunzel?- Fred abrió los ojos, casi con asombro.

-Eso, después de estar desaparecida por 18 años, volvió ayer, y ahora todos están de fiesta, felices de tenerla de vuelta- Fred aun seguía perdido en lo imposible de sus palabras.

-Es algo increíble- realmente lo era.

-Lo se, y eso no es todo, al parecer había permanecido encerrada todo este tiempo en una torre en medio de la nada...- No podía ser otra. Fred salió tan rápido de la barbería que ni siquiera Barbara tuvo tiempo de decir algo mas o preguntarle hacia donde se dirigía.

20

Tenía los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, el mismo tono dulce de voz, pero no era ella. No podía serlo.

Aunque, de ser así…

¿Quién?, ¿Quién había sido el monstruo estúpido y egoísta que había podido cometer tal atrocidad?

Su cabello, aquello que lo mantuvo cuerdo por tanto tiempo ya no estaba, había desaparecido, ¿Dónde rayos habían quedado todo eso?

La encontró, dando un discurso desde el palco real, con el rey y la reina abrazados, al fondo. A su lado había un tipo, ¿Y que hacia ese caballo blanco ahí?, nada parecía tener sentido.

Corto y café, casi al ras de la nuca, había sido rasgado tan descuidadamente, sin ninguna delicadeza, y ella aun así sonreía, como si no hubiera perdido lo más valioso de su vida, ¿De que manera algo tan hermoso podía desaparecer así, como si nunca hubiera existido?

Simplemente no podía ser posible. Algo comenzó a quebrarse dentro de el, aumentando a cada segundo que seguía mirándola.

Lo había perdido todo…

-Es extraño, dicen que ella tenia el cabello muy largo, mas de lo que podrías imaginarte Fred…- Barbara lo había localizado enseguida, a pesar de la apretujada multitud- ¿Fred?- ella le coloco una mano sobre el hombro al ver que este no le respondía- ¿Pasa… pasa algo?- su voz tembló de manera involuntario ante el escalofrió que le inundo el cuerpo al observar lo escalofriante de su mirada, tan obsesiva que le hizo sentir de nuevo aquella angustia latente mezclada con el miedo de cerrar los ojos y terminar sin un solo cabello.

**Este fic esta tan largo que debería llamarlo semana de exámenes. Bien, no debería bromear con eso, estoy en plenas evaluaciones y es horriblemente estresante. Comienzo a pensar que nunca tendrá fin u.u**

**De antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia (Porque se que tiene, siempre las tiene). Bueno yap, si no tienen una idea de quien es Fred, vean el capitulo de coraje el perro cobarde llamado "Freaky Fred". Esta realmente genial.**

**Ahora, después de haber subido esto, podre actualizar tranquila el capitulo cuatro de Destinos Cruzados. Soy una persona cansada pero feliz :) **

**Hasta luego gente guapa y traviesa.**


End file.
